powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Walls
Walls is the fourth episode of Power Rangers SPD. Synopsis Sky is still reeling from the fact that he is not the Red Ranger. He refuses to participate is group activities. After Jack and Bridge are given powered up bikes, Sky has just about had it. Meanwhile, Gruumm has hatched a plan to steal a truckload of diamonds to be converted to an energy source. Plot The Rangers are playing a game of light ball. But Sky insists that he doesn't have time for games. A giant robot, controlled by the criminal Ringbah, is attacking the city. Ringbah is attacking with his robot carelessly, when Gruumm orders him to get down to business. Jack rushes in to fight the robot. Sky insists that they form the Megazord. Mora orders Ringbah to retreat, because his energy is too low. Kat gives Jack and Bridge the Patrol Cycles, and Sky is jealous. Cruger receives a distress call from A Squad, but is unable to pinpoint their location. Gruumm sends the Krybots to steal diamonds to be converted into Hellarium Crystals. The Krybots attach a teleporter to the case of diamonds. The Rangers race to stop them. Jack and Sky must face an army of Krybots. While the other Rangers rush to protect the diamonds. Sydney uses her genetic power to use the power of the diamonds against the Krybots. Jack orders Sky to stay and watch the diamonds, while he and the others report to Cruger. Sydney begs to help protect the diamonds. Mora has a diamond that a Krybot stole used to power Ringbah's robot. Sydney is called in for backup, and Sky chooses to disobey orders and go as well. The Delta Runners destroy Ringbah's giant robot. The Blue Ranger judges Ringbah with the Judgement Scanner and he is found guilty. The Blue Ranger uses his Deltamax Striker to bring the criminal down. Ringbah is contained. With the Rangers gone, the Krybots are able to steal the rest of the diamonds. Cruger points out how Sky's selfishness has cost the rest of the team. Jack tries to reason with Sky and invites him to play light ball with the others, which he accepts. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Olivia James-Baird as Mora *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Ringbah (voice) *Patrick Khutze as Security Guard #1 *Patrick Wilson as Security Guard #2 *??? as Officer Tate Notes *The transmission of the A-Squad Rangers shows the A-Squad Red Ranger speak with a male voice, although it is revealed in Resurrection that the Red Ranger is a woman. However, this could be some manner of voice modulation. *A picture of Sky's father is shown, he is seen wearing the Red Time Force Ranger costume. *For a split second, when Sky puts the picture down, you can see it was replaced with a picture of the Himitsu Sentai Goranger. In-universe, the frame might have hi-tech features that switches images, the image of the Gorangers could be that of their possible Power Rangers equivalent, as it was implied past Power Rangers existed in Passing The Torch. *The ending scene of the episode shows the first time that Jack and Sky start to get along, despite having small issues with each other in future episodes such as "Idol". See Also (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D. Category:New Power Ranger Episode